


Cross Generational Slut

by RosyPalms



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cheating, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Time, Gangbang, Hospital Sex, Incest, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: During an orgy at Naruto's place, Tsunade stumbles upon something interesting





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have seen practically nothing of Boruto, just saying.

On an evening like any other in Konoha, passionate cries resounded in the Hokage’s bedroom. Every once in a while, his many lovers gathered to have an orgy, and it was that time again.

On that evening, Naruto entered his bedroom and found it full of naked women, all lined up on all fours, presenting their luscious asses to him. They greeted him in unison, and that was all they got to say before a number of shadow clones descended upon them.

Pussies, assholes and mouths were stuffed with thick, throbbing cocks, according to the individual lady’s preferences; moans and the sound of bodies slapping together filled the air.

Things quickly devolved from that orderly beginning into a giant gangbang.

His wife, Hinata, received special treatment, of course. She sat in her husband’s lap in the middle of the room with his cock up her ass while her pussy was getting licked by her long time rival, Sakura. Both of her big breasts were getting sucked on by a shadow clone each and another pair stood at the ready, offering their big cocks for her to suck on.

The pink haired woman eating her out was getting her pussy stuffed with dick while the clone responsible fed her greedy butt a bumpy dildo.

Ino was riding one Naruto while another one firmly grabbed her head and fucked her throat, much to her delight. When she noticed an unoccupied shadow clone nearby, she spread her ass cheeks, inviting him inside.

Tsunade was practically buried under clones. She lay on her back with a clone beneath her, fucking her ass, while another one slammed into her pussy. She had put her head back to allow another one to fuck her throat, and another one was fucking her giant tits. Last but not least, both of her hands were jerking off more clones. Her muffled moaning never stopped and her eyes were rolled back into her head.

Temari was getting the rough treatment she desired so much. Two clones were teaming up on her, one underneath her, fucking her pussy and choking her, and the other fucking and spanking her gorgeous ass. Her face was red and she whined, grinning happily.

Tenten’s butt was in the air and her face on the ground as Naruto’s fat cock dug into her greedy asshole. Every time her ass was slapped she giggled, but Naruto wasn’t doing the spanking. Shizune’s head rested on Tenten’s lower back, delivering resounding slaps every once in a while. Her pussy was getting stuffed by the clone she was straddling, who also fingered her ass.

That was of course only a snapshot of the proceedings of the night. Positions and partners changed constantly. Sometimes girls felt like making out with one another for a while, sometimes they all teamed up on Naruto. The cries of pleasure never ceased, Naruto cock never wilted and his balls never ran dry. It was a blissfully messy affair for everyone involved.

However, being as messy as it was, sometimes the need to clean up arose. After getting drenched in cum from head to toe by half a dozen Naruto’s, and getting subsequently licked clean by Sakura and Shizune, Tsunade excused herself to take a quick shower.

She walked through the dark home stark naked. Her enormous boobs bounced with every step and so did her juicy butt. She opened the door to the bathroom, turned on the light and froze.

In front of her, sitting on the toilet, was Boruto. She had caught him in the middle of jerking off. He stared at her wide-eyed, first at her face, but his eyes quickly wandered down to her luscious body. His hand, while not moving, still grasped his cock.

Tsunade closed the door and slowly approached him.  
“My, my, my. What are you doing up so late, young man?”, she asked. The boy swallowed audibly.  
“I-I heard noises and w-went t-to take a look and...”, he trailed off. His eyes were restless, shifting from her face down to her tits and back again constantly.  
“And you saw your dad fucking lots of women, right?”, Tsunade asked with a smirk. Boruto nodded, blushing, but still staring at her boobs.

“Well, it’s only natural for a boy your age to react like this, but I have to say you really take after your father”, Tsunade mused, looking him over.  
“What d-do you mean?”, he asked suspiciously.  
“You have a very nice, big dick, just like Naruto at your age”, she said. Feeling embarrassed and confused, Boruto tried to cover up his erection, but Tsunade bent over and gingerly grasped his cock. He gasped, but didn’t flinch, hypnotized by the gentle swaying of her breasts right in front of his face.

“Don’t you know? When your father was your age I popped his cherry”, Tsunade said in a husky voice. That actually shocked Boruto enough for him to tear his eyes away from her lovely bosom and stare at her face in disbelief.

“Back then, Naruto had a big fight with Sasuke and wound up in the hospital. I was in charge, and rumors regarding a certain blonde kid with an impressive member reached my ears from the nurses that gave him sponge baths. So I took it upon myself to give him a bath personally, and wouldn’t you know it, he sported a nice cock just like this one”, she told him, and gave his boner a squeeze. Her voice began dripping with lust as she recounted the story.

“Your dad’s eyes were glued to my cleavage while I washed him and his dick stood up right before my eyes. Wanna know what I did then?”, she asked, smiling at Boruto and biting her lower lip with excitement. The boy nodded. He felt like his heart might burst from his chest any second.

“I took off my clothes, climbed on top of him like so”, she said, getting closer so that her pussy was right in front of Boruto’s face, “and lowered myself onto his cock, claiming his virginity”, she explained lowering herself just far enough for Boruto to feel the warmth radiating off of her cunt on his dick. She was dripping onto his glans.

“Would you like me to take your virginity as well, boy?”, she asked. He took a few deep breaths.  
“Yes”, he told her chest.  
“That’s what they all say”, Tsunade chuckled, and lowered herself.

Boruto’s cock sank into her sopping wet heat in one go. He moaned, but Tsunade put a finger to her lips and winked.  
“We don’t wanna get caught, right?”  
Boruto nodded and tried to keep his voice down, but it was difficult. He had never felt anything like the firth Hokage’s pussy. The slippery hole hugged his boner tightly. The warmth was comfortable and the way it undulated felt incredible.

It became even worse when Tsunade started moving. Feeling the wet flesh rubbing him, seeing her giant boobs jiggle and hearing her soft moans was downright paralyzing. He gripped the toilet seat and focused all of his strength on staying quiet.

He managed somehow, but there was little he could do about the urge to cum. Tsunade’s tight pussy felt like it was sucking him in, almost as if it demanded to be filled up. She seemed to be enjoying herself, so he tried his best not to ruin her fun. Her going faster as time went on didn’t help though.

“So, how do you like your first pussy, boy?”, she asked after riding him for about five minutes. He couldn’t speak. He looked up at her with pleading eyes, and groaned softly. Tsunade smirked.  
“That good, huh? I like your cock, too. It feels really nice”, she murmured and started gyrating her hips, rather than bouncing on him as she had done up until then.

The sudden new stimuli were too much for Boruto. He gritted his teeth as he pumped jets of cum into Tsuande’s cunt. She pursed her lips and smiled when she felt it filling her up. She continued to move until he stopped twitching, before settling down.

“T-that felt incredible...”, he whispered after awhile. She chuckled.  
“You know what’s incredible? The fact that you’re still hard”, she said. Only then did Boruto notice that his cock hadn’t softened at all.  
“I’ve had plenty of grown men with smaller dicks that couldn’t keep it up like that. How about one more round?”, she asked. The boy nodded excitedly.

Doing it the second time was easier. Tsunade started bouncing eagerly right off the bat, but Boruto wasn’t as overwhelmed by the sensations anymore. He tried to relax a little and enjoy the view of her massive tits.

“Mmmh, hey! You can’t expect a woman to just get off on her own, kid. If you’ve got time to sit there and watch, make me feel good!”, she said, in faux annoyance. The boy looked up at her, uncertain of what to do.

She sighed in exasperation, took both of his hands and slapped them onto her plush ass.  
“How’s that? Nice and soft, right? Fondle it!”, she said. Boruto began right away, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh. His hands would have to grow a little before that would feel really good, but it was best for him to make it a habit sooner rather than later.

“And your mouth?”, she asked. Boruto raised an eyebrow.  
“There are two hard nipples right in front of your face, boy. How come you aren’t sucking either?”, she demanded. He looked surprised.  
“C-can I…?”, he stammered. Tsunade couldn’t help but grin. Boys that age were so timid. She grabbed his head and pulled him closer. In a matter of second she had placed his mouth on one of her nipples, and he finally began working.

He sucked. He sucked very hard, which felt alright, but there was plenty of room for improvement.  
“Use your tongue more!”, she demanded, and Boruto obeyed. Before long, Tsunade was riding him excitedly. His mouth on her boobs and his hands on her ass did a lot to make his dick in her pussy feel even more delightful. She was looking forward to seeing Naruto’s son grow up to be just as much of a ladykiller as his dad.

Some time later, the door opened once more, and Hinata walked inside. The shower was running, and she saw the silhouette of a bent over woman and a boy fucking her from behind through the blurry glass.  
“Tsunade, is that you?”, she asked as she sat down on the toilet. The silhouette perked up.  
“Hinata? What are you doing here?”, she asked between moans. She felt Boruto throbbing when his mother’s voice appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Just taking a quick whiz. But now I see why you’ve been gone for so long. Spending some alone time with a shadow clone of Naruto when he was young?”, Boruto’s mother giggled. Tsunade quietly sighed in relief.  
“Well, you know, sometimes I get nostalgic”, she said lightheartedly. All the while, Boruto screwed her hard and fast.

Hinata giggled.  
“You kinky slut”. They heard the toilet flushing and then water rushing out of the faucet.  
“Just make sure to come back soon. I’m pretty sure Naruto would like us to team up for a titfuck”, Hinata said and left. As soon as the door closed, Boruto groaned and came inside her again. Tsunade savored the warmth flooding her for a moment before speaking up.

“Having you mom right there got you a little excited, huh?” she asked, wiggling her butt as he slowly pulled out. She turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“You heard her, we should probably wrap this up”. Boruto looked a little sad, and she noticed that his cock was still standing.  
“Well, one more round won’t hurt”, she said with a wink. The boy beamed at her.

* * * * *

The next evening, Boruto was laying on his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Tsunade; about her incredible body, about how good sex had felt. Even though she had let him do it a few more times after his mom had walked in on them, his cock was straining against his pants as if he hadn’t gotten thoroughly milked just yesterday.

At some point, his eyes had closed and he had almost drifted off into sleep when he heard something rustling. He opened his eyes, and next to his bed stood Tsunade, naked, except for a plain white thong. She looked down at him and smiled.

Before he could ask what she was doing there or how she had gotten in in the first place, she placed a graceful finger on his lips and climbed onto his bed.  
“Since you are an exceptionally gifted boy, I’ll take it upon myself to train you in the art of sex”, she whispered. The breath caught in his throat.  
“W-what are you saying?”, he stammered.  
“Who do you think taught your dad how to pleasure women?”, she asked, amused. Boruto looked at her wide-eyed.  
“Prepare yourself for nightly training sessions, boy. When I’m through with you, girls will be falling all over themselves to get a piece of you”.

Boruto swallowed a lump in his throat.  
“N-nightly?”, he asked. Tsunade chuckled huskily.  
“Look forward to it. As for today’s lesson; last night you only fucked my pussy, but women have two other holes that can handle a dick, and I’ll teach you all about them today, starting with my mouth”, she said. She slid down, pulled out his cock and began blowing him. The boy let his head drop onto his pillow. He stared at the ceiling as slurping noises reached his ears, and a warm tongue slithered all over his cock. He was going to try his hardest with this training. The thought of all the girls in his class clamoring to have sex with him motivated him.

He looked down at Tsunade sucking him off. She focused on his glans, but he knew she could take more. He had seen her take his dad’s entire thing down her throat, so he grabbed her head and pushed her down.

She made a surprised noise. Then she looked up at him, and the corners of her mouth inched upwards in a lewd smile. Validated, Boruto began thrusting his hips.  
“Mhm!”, Tsunade moaned approvingly. She had high hopes for Naruto’s son.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto was an eager student and he learned quickly, much to Tsunade’s delight. They had just started another training session and she was bent over on his bed. He had asked for an opportunity to practice his oral skills and Tsunade gladly obliged.

She hissed and gasped as Boruto licked her anus and fingered her pussy. Shortly after, a finger wiggled its way into her rear, closely followed by another. His mouth had moved on to lick her snatch.  
“Oooh, I take it you want to do anal today?”, Tsunade cooed.  
“Mhm!”, he moaned happily. Boruto was smitten with her tight ass ever since she let him have a go at it during their first training session.

His fingering became more intense, digging his digits in to the knuckles and twisting and tuning them. He really knew how to push her buttons now and she squealed into a pillow when she came from her butt. Her juicy ass trembled and she squirted right into Boruto’s face, making him cough.

“Sorry, kid. That was really good though”, she chuckled, out of breath. The boy grinned and wiped his face. He got up on his knees, hard cock in hand and got ready to fuck her ass when Tsunade got up.

She stood next to the bed, hands on her hips and inspected the horny kid. He, meanwhile, stared at her boobs.  
“You’ve really grown, Boruto, but just because you can handle sex now doesn’t mean that your training is complete. How about we try something a little kinky today to see how far you’ve really come?”, Tsunade asked, speaking with the authority of a teacher. A naked teacher, standing in front of her student with a dripping pussy.

Boruto nodded eagerly. He had wanted to do some more kinky stuff with Tsunade anyway. He wondered what she had in mind, but his cock was throbbing excitedly regardless.  
“’Atta boy!”, Tsunade said, smirking. Then she performed a quick hand seal and disappeared in a puff of smoke. When it dissipated, Boruto almost screamed, but a soft hand shut his mouth before he got the chance.

Before him stood his mother, in all her glory. Her voluptuous body was gorgeous. Her skin was pure, her boobs almost as big as Tsunade’s tipped with sexy pink nipples, and her hips were broad and inviting. She was beautiful, down to the gentle smile she bestowed upon him. Boruto was gasping for air and his dick was painfully hard.

“Surprised, Boruto?”, she asked, sounding distinctly not like his mother.  
“Tsunade? I-I think this is going too far...”, Boruto stammered, still mesmerized by his mother’s amazing body.  
“What? Don’t tell me you never fantasized about your mother! She’s beautiful! Come on, you can be honest with me. You wanted to do some lewd stuff with these babies, right?”, Tsunade asked and lifted one of her big boobs to her mouth. She started sucking one of Hinata’s nipples obscenely, staring at Boruto through his mother’s eyes the entire time. The show made his mouth water.

“But, but, this is w-wrong and…”  
“I won’t tell if you won’t”, Tsunade said dryly. “Or have you never thought of the possibility that your sweet mother might like her little boy mounting her and fucking her brains out?”. He hadn’t, in fact, and the images conjured up by that notion were so vivid and exciting that Boruto ejaculated. It came out in a few strong bursts and landed on Tsunade’s belly.

“Oh my, Boruto. All for me?”, she asked, sounding more like Hinata now. She scooped up some of it and licked it off of her fingers.  
“Mmmh, yummy, honey. Can I have some more?”. Something inside Boruto snapped at that point. He threw himself at her and started sucking one of her nipples, pushing his face into her big soft breast desperately, and humped her leg like a dog in heat.

Tsunade squealed and petted his blonde hair appreciatively.  
“So that’s how you really feel. Don’t worry, we’ll do it as much as you like. I want you to call me Mom, okay, Boruto?”, she asked, sounding just like his mother would”  
“Yes, mom!”, he moaned into her breast and resumed sucking. A lewd smile played about her lips in anticipation of things to come.

Shortly after, Hinata was on all fours and her son inspected her pussy. He gently pulled her labia apart and was astonished how different her insides looked from Tsunade’s. He wondered if the transformation was so thorough because Tsunade had had sex with his mother before. He gently inserted two fingers into her wet hole and licked her little butt hole for good measure, eliciting cute moans from his mom.

However, he was only doing it for the sake of thoroughness. He didn’t know how often he might get a chance like this and wanted to use it to the fullest. Regardless, he had already gotten Tsunade off this way and he was eager to move on to the main event. After getting a quick taste of her pussy, he got up and lined up his cock with her asshole.

“You’re going to try your mother’s butt before her pussy?”, she asked, sounding shocked, but her little hole was winking at him excitedly. The raunchiness of it all made his cock ache and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He prodded her hole tentatively, and finding it soft and yielding, plunged his big dick In there in one go.

Both of them groaned. Hinata’s ass hugged him tightly, making a retreat seemingly impossible. Furthermore, she quivered all around him. Her soft butt jiggled slightly.  
“You okay, Tsu- I mean, mom?”, Boruto asked. She looked at him over her shoulder. His mother’s face was flushed and she smiled brightly.  
“Yes, honey. Now show me how big and strong my little boy has become!”, she said, slapping her own butt.

Boruto stared at his mother’s big, round booty for a long moment before he grabbed it with both hands. His fingers sank into the soft flesh. Finding movement a little difficult like that, he moved his hands up to her waist, and started pumping.

Boruto quickly lost control of himself. Not only because Hinata’s warm, tight ass felt wonderful, but because the way her butt jiggled every time he slammed into it turned him on like crazy.  
“Mom! Mom! Ah! Haaa!”, he groaned. He was humping his mother like a frenzied beast. He bent over forwards far enough to rest his head on her back. There he was, moaning and drooling as he hammered away at her butt.

Meanwhile, she was screaming into his pillow. Feeling his large cock violating her tender rear was incredible. Her butt was going numb from the powerful assault.

Of course, such an intense fuck couldn’t last very long. Hinata went first, yelping as fireworks went off in her head. Her butt tightened up almost painfully, and after another couple strokes, Boruto let it all out inside her. She whimpered as lots of warm semen flooded her colon. They both collapsed and breathed hard after the experience.  
“I love you, mom”, Boruto mumbled, and the fake petted his hair.

Boruto was far from done. After recovering from the climax, he pulled out and rolled her over. Before Hinata knew what was up, her son’s cock was pointing at her face.  
“Can you suck it?”, he asked, shyly. Tsunade smiled.  
“Making your mother suck your cock right after you fucked her butt? My son is such a naughty boy”, she giggled. The teasing irked Boruto, so he simply grabbed her by the hair and shoved his cock into her mouth.

He caught her by surprise, but only for a second. Then she started sucking. Her cheeks caved in and she looked up at him as her tongue swirled around his dick. It was an obscene display. She slurped loudly and lots of saliva dripped from his cock and her chin. Seeing his mother like this was incredibly hot, and before he knew what was happening he had begun to thrust his hips. Hinata’s throat engulfed him effortlessly. It was another tight hole, squeezing his cock, eager for his milk.

His balls slapped against her drool covered chin and strings of saliva formed between them with every thrust. He hugged her head and shoved his dick all the way down her throat to cum. Hinata moaned and giggled happily as her son’s thick jizz filled her belly. They stayed like that for a long moment. Then Boruto slowly pulled out again and looked at her. Nothing betrayed the fact that he had just fucked her face hard other than the saliva on her chin. She smiled at him serenely and caressed his stomach.  
“What would you like next, Boruto?”

He pushed her down and straddled her torso. She smiled, knowing exactly where his head was at. She took hold of her breasts and awaited his cock in her cleavage. As soon as it was there, she squeezed them together, burying him in a valley of soft, warm flesh. He whimpered adorably, and she couldn’t contain herself. She began moving her breasts, massaging his rigid dick. His hips started moving on their own and quickly adjusted to her rhythm.

“Your cock is so big and hot, Boruto. It’s wonderful”, she praised him. It felt great for Boruto, so great that he lost track of time and his partner.  
“Mom! Ah! Your boobs are the best!”, he began moaning, reaching for both of her nipples and rolling the erect little buds between his fingers. Hinata hissed and smiled at him.  
“That feels good, honey”, she said softly. Then she looked at her cleavage. Boruto’s glans poked out from it with every thrust, but it was just out of reach of her tongue. It seemed like her boy still had some growing to do before he could enjoy her service to the fullest.

Which didn’t mean he didn’t like it though. She felt him throbbing and saw the imminent climax clear on his flushed face. Then thick spurts of semen erupted from her cleavage and landed square on her face.  
“Mmmh! Boruto, it’s so much! Ah!”, she squealed and giggled as more ropes of thick cream landed on her pretty face and in her mouth.

While Hinata still savored Boruto’s load on her face, he pushed her legs apart and got ready to plow her wet pussy.  
“Right away? No need to push yourself, Borut- OH!”, she yelped. Boruto had just slammed his cock into her with one thrust and immediately hit her cervix. The boy slumped forward, burying his face in her cleavage, hugged her tightly and mindlessly pumped his hips. Hinata leaned back, wrapped her supple thighs around him and enjoyed the ride. Boruto’s muffled moaning was music to her ears.

* * * * *

After several more rounds, Boruto passed out. His partner got up, covered in cum, and left the room. She walked over to his parent’s bedroom and found Naruto there; several of him, in fact, alongside Tsunade. She was sandwiched between two of them with a third one feeding her his massive cock, which she sucked diligently.

“Ah, there you are, Hinata! How is our boy doing?”, the Naruto stuffing Tsunade’s mouth asked.  
“All tuckered out after making a mess of me”, Boruto’s mother giggled.  
“Did you like his performance?”, Tsunade asked.  
“Very. In a few more years he’s going to be a lady-killer just like his father. Thank you for teaching him so well”, Hinata said warmly and kissed Tsunade deeply. Tsunade detected the lingering taste of Boruto’s jizz on Hinata’s lips.  
“And he didn’t notice that we switched places?”, the Fifth Hokage asked. Hinata shook her head.

Then Hinata gently pushed the Naruto Tsunade was sucking off away, climbed onto the bed and squatted over her face.  
“Boruto pumped a few hefty loads inside me and I’ve been holding them in. If you want you can have a taste”, she said, smiling lewdly down at Tsunade. Not one to turn down a tasty treat, she pulled Hinata down, burying her face in her crotch and waited for her to relax. Before long, thick, syrupy jizz started oozing out. Tsunade lapped it up eagerly, pleasuring Hinata in the process. The show turned on the Naruto’s still fucking Tsunade. They hammered into her even harder than before, making her cream herself over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura did not masturbate often. After all, she had Naruto to call upon on a moment’s notice if she ever needed a good deep dicking. The fact that Sakura was touching herself that day was not the most curious part of the story, however. That honor belongs to the fact that she was doing it while spying on her daughter.

What motivated Sakura to shove two fingers knuckle deep into her pussy while watching Sarada? It was the sight of her little girl getting fucked by Boruto. Sakura watched her daughter, naked and splayed out on her bed, getting her pussy stuffed by Naruto’s son.

The little slut was obviously enjoying it, too. She smiled lewdly at him and made the sweetest noises every time he went balls deep. It reminded Sakura of herself at that age. Naruto was banging her constantly back then, and it seemed like her daughter had a similarly fulfilling sex life to look forward to with his son.

The boy moved his hips vigorously and watched Sarada’s budding boobs jiggle from the impacts with a big grin on his face. He chuckled when Sarada threw her head back with a scream and creamed herself. She arched her back off of the mattress and stayed that way for a second before slumping back down. Boruto bend down and gave her a long, deep kiss without slowing down his hips at all.

Sakura was getting really wet while watching. She had heard rumors about Naruto’s son; about how Tsunade was training him and how he took after his father when it came to sexual prowess. She hoped it was true for her daughter’s sake. She wanted her little girl to lead a happy and very satisfied life, after all.

“Here it comes!”, Boruto announced, making both Haruno girls perk up. Sakura watched him pull out his cock and was impressed with its size. He certainly took after Naruto in that department. He aimed it at her daughter’s face and stroked it hard until warm white spewed out. Sarada had opened her mouth in eager anticipation and got to taste a lot of his cum, although plenty of it also landed on her face and hair.

When Boruto’s orgasm had run its course, Sarada enveloped his glans with her lips and sucked hard enough to make her cheeks cave in. He groaned as she sucked the remaining jizz out of him. Sakura wondered how her daughter knew to do that. Maybe that wasn’t the first time those two went at it. Or maybe Sarada had just done some research. Regardless, Sakura felt a strange sense of pride at seeing her daughter doing so well.

“Look what a mess you made, Boruto. My glasses are ruined”, Sarada chided playfully and held up her spectacles for inspection. Cum was smeared all over them. She licked the lenses clean and put them back on.

“Ready for the next round?”, Boruto asked, stroking his still hard cock excitedly. Sarada nodded.  
“Let me get on top this time”, she said and pushed him onto his back. Sakura watched her little girl impale herself on his dick and start bouncing immediately.

Those kids were going to be busy for a while, so Sakura decided to go shopping for dinner. They would surely be hungry when they finished.

Sakura took her time and returned about an hour later. She left the groceries in the kitchen and checked on the kids. She heard bodies slapping together before she peered inside. She saw Boruto fucking Sarada hard from behind. Her daughter’s face was half buried in her pillow. Her glasses loosely dangled from one of her ears and jiggled with every one of Boruto’s thrusts. Sarada’s mouth hung open and her tongue lolled out of it.

That was an expression Sakura was intimately familiar with. It was the expression of a girl who had gotten fucked silly, an expression that graced her face regularly. She smiled to herself in the knowledge that her daughter had had great time.

Then Boruto groaned, slammed his cock deep into Sarada’s pussy and filled her up with cum. After about half a minute he pulled out. His long dick was covered in sticky white, and Sakura could see jizz dribbling out of her daughter’s pussy.

Without Boruto’s support Sarada’s body limply fell over sideways.  
“Phew! Alright, what next? Sarada?”, he asked, only then realizing that his partner had passed out. “Oh, wow. That’s never happened before”.

“Good job, Boruto”, Sakura said and entered the room. She closed the distance and put a hand on his mouth before he could shriek in surprise.  
“Shhh, let Sarada rest. You look like you’re still up for more”, she said, pointing at his cock. It was still hard. “Sit down. I’ll finish what my daughter started”.

Within seconds, Boruto was sitting on the edge of the bed. Sakura got on all fours and swallow his entire cock in one fell swoop. He moaned and grabbed her head with both hands. He had heard that Sarada’s mother had been trained by Tsunade herself, and now that she was bobbing her head on his dick, easily deepthroating him, he knew it to be true.

While Sakura relished the mixed flavor of Boruto’s cum and her own daughter’s honey, she looked up at him in amusement. He was clearly trying to hold his load but failing. She could feel him twitch in her throat and braced herself for a mouthful of semen.

Surprisingly, Boruto pushed her head away before he came.  
“I t-think I could c-cum much faster i-if I got to use your p-pussy, ma’am”, he said, trying to sound like he wasn’t about to unload all over her face. Sakura thought he was cute, and the thought of fucking Naruto’s son kind of excited her, so she rested her upper body on Sarada’s bed and invited Boruto to do her from behind.

The boy was behind her in a flash, pulling down her pants. His breath caught in his throat when he was faced with her tight ass clad in a frilly pink thong. He pulled it aside and groaned at the sight of her wet cunt. Sakura giggled when he lined up his cock and pushed forward. She tightened herself up, just to tease him, making him slip and brush against her fluffy pubic hair. He whimpered at the stimulation, took a few deep breaths and tried again.

When Sakura admitted him, he shoved his cock all the way inside and came.  
“Mmmh”, she moaned. His load was plentiful even though he had been going at it for over an hours already. She liked that.  
“I’m not done yet”, Boruto huffed and started fucking Sakura as hard as he could. He had to pull out all the stops if he hoped to impress Tsunade’s pupil, after all. Sakura took the rough pounding gladly. He wasn’t as good as his father, but she could tell right away that the boy was talented. She was glad that her daughter had such a little stud available to her.

* * * * *

After letting Boruto stuff her pussy with another three loads and even having an orgasm of her own, she left the kids alone to rest up while she prepared dinner.

About an hour later, Sakura, Sarada and Boruto were sitting around the table and eating in relative silence. The kids had made themselves presentable, and Sakura chose not to call attention to the fact that they reeked of sex.

“So, what have you kids been up to all day?”, she asked nonchalantly, just to see what her daughter’s excuse would be. Sarada blushed and evaded eye contact.  
“You know, practicing… jutsus and stuff...”, she mumbled and stuffed her mouth with more food. She and Boruto shared a significant look and smiled. Sakura was satisfied with that reaction and decided not to press the matter any further.

As for Boruto, he couldn’t help but think about the fact that both Haruno girls were filled with his cum and pretended as if nothing was wrong. He looked over at Sarada’s mother who gave him a wink, making him blush a little. He was getting hard again, but he wasn’t going to ask Sarada for any more sex that day. Tsunade was going to visit him at night. He gorged himself on Sakura’s delicious cooking. He would need all the strength he could muster for the fifth Hokage, after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Long before Tsunade took Boruto in as her pupil, she became involved with his father when he was still a boy.

While Naruto was recovering after his battle with Sasuke, Tsunade overheard some nurses gossiping.  
“You’re lying”, one of them said.  
“No! I swear. His cock is huge! I gave him a sponge bath and got a good look at it”  
“Did he get hard?”, a third nurse giggled.  
“Yes, actually”, the second nurse said, sounding excited.

A moment of silence passed. Tsunade, hiding behind a corner was pursing her lips impatiently.  
“Well?”, the third nurse asked.  
“Let’s just say, I think I’ll be extra thorough next time I wash his cock”  
“You’re such a slut”, the first nurse said.  
“You don’t know the half of it. Maybe I’ll visit him at night and pop his cherry”, the second nurse said excitedly.

The second and third nurses chuckled.  
“So, which room is he in anyway?”, the first one asked.  
“What? I thought you don’t believe me?”  
“I don’t, which is why I’m going to check”  
“Well, if you need to know, it’s the blonde boy in room 302”

Tsunade just barely stifled a gasp. The blonde boy in 302 was Naruto! That was crazy. Surely the nurse was just making things up. But what if not?

Tsunade hadn’t had a half-decent dick in a long time. Naruto must’ve been packing quiet something for the nurse to get so excited. She decided to take a look herself. There was nothing extraordinary about his doctor seeing him naked, after all.

She gave instructions that led to no nurse being in charge of Naruto that night. Fortunately he occupied a room by himself. They would have all the privacy they’d need for an in-depth examination.

“I thought visiting hours were over, granny”, Naruto said when she entered his room. She locked the door silently.  
“Things got a little mixed up. You haven’t had your bath yet, right? I’m here to take care of that”, she said dryly.

Naruto blushed and stared at her. Tsunade put a bowl with warm water on his nightstand and suppressed a grin. The boy couldn’t help but ogle her cleavage. 

She hadn’t even bothered with her green coat. Depending on whether or not what she had heard was true, she would want to get her tits out as quickly as possible.

“You don’t have to do that”, Naruto said. Tsunade was undeterred, however.  
“Yes, I do. Filth breeds illness. Now let’s get rid of your clothes and get it over with”

Naruto’s shirt was quickly discarded. She allowed him to pull his pants off under the blanket for the time being. He was being shy, but to her it felt almost like he was teasing her. It was exciting, and she didn’t mind waiting a little bit longer to see.

Tsunade was very gentle when she washed Naruto. He had expected her to just slap the sponge on his chest and scrub until he bled. He managed to relax a little. The sponge was pleasantly warm, and then there was Tsunade’s chest.

Her top barely managed to contain her breasts. They were so big and so close to his face. Naruto could’ve easily touched them, if he had dared. As Tsunade washed his neck and shoulders he caught a whiff of her perfume. He imagined pushing his face into her tits and smelling only that.

Just as Naruto was imagining the sweetest death by asphyxiation ever, Tsunade noticed something rising under his blanket. She licked her lips at the sight. Naruto was pitching an impressive tent. It seemed like the nurse had told the truth. 

She hurried along a bit until it was time to wash Naruto’s lower half. Tsunade pulled the blanket away and her eyes widened. The nurse had had it right: that cock was huge!

Tsunade bit her lower lip. She was going to wash that thing. She was going to wash it a lot. However, she decided to wash everything else first. Partially to tease Naruto since he clearly wanted her to touch it, and partially so that everything else was out of the way. She had been serious before. Filth breeds illness. She didn’t want to leave her patient only half clean.

While she washed Naruto’s abdomen and legs, her eyes were glued to his cock. It twitched occasionally, especially when it seemed like she might touch it. In fact, Tsunade had to pick up and lift the thing to wash Naruto’s stomach. It was hot and heavy, and its skin felt supple.

Tsunade was actually getting wet. Naruto’s cock looked sturdy, like riding it would be really fun. Such a long , thick one could easily hit all her sweet spots, surely.

Before long, it was time for the fun to start. Naruto awaited the procedure with bated breath. He even managed to tear his eyes away from her tits for this.

Tsunade began by cupping his balls. They were appropriately large, matching Naruto’s third leg. They were a handful. Tsunade thought about the feeling of balls slapping her ass as she got fucked. She hadn’t felt that in a long time and these nuts made her yearn for that feeling.

She placed the sponge on Naruto’s balls and gingerly polished them. Naruto sighed and his cock kept twitching. She moved on from his testicles by sliding the sponge further up and wrapping it around his shaft.

Naruto moaned a little and Tsunade smirked. If this much was enough to get him to make cute noises, what was he going to do when she got serious?

She slid the sponge all the way to his glans. She gently squeezed and massaged it while it was engulfed. Simultaneously she grabbed the base of his cock with her other hand and raised it like a flag pole.

His cock was truly impressive, standing up like that. This was going to be fun. She started stroking his cock with the sponge. She did it slowly at first. It seemed to be enough for Naruto, anyway. He was moaning involuntarily and moving his hips in rhythm with her hand.

His enthusiasm pleased Tsunade. She kept jerking him off, gradually going faster. Tsunade zoned out a little. There was something soothing in giving a handjob.

“Granny?”, Naruto spoke up, bringing Tsunade back to her senses, “I think I’m clean”. Tsunade looked at what her hands were doing. She was stroking Naruto furiously. Whereas warm water had served as the lubricant before, now it was the pre-cum Naruto was leaking. His cock was hard as steel in her hands. Surely the boy was going to cum soon. Tsunade was surprised that he hadn’t already popped his cork.

She let up. Naruto’s cock slapped against his stomach while Tsunade put the sponge away. His twitching dick smeared pre-cum all over his stomach. That’s when Tsunade decided.

“No, you’re not. I’ll really need to polish that thing. Make it squeaky clean”, she said and started disrobing. Her breasts bounced into freedom, and Naruto’s eyes looked like they might pop out of his skull.

He was stammering incoherently. His cock was throbbing excitedly. He was just as ready as she was. Tsunade quickly wiggled out of her clothes and climbed onto the bed. She squatted just above Naruto’s cock, allowing him to take a look at her smooth, drenched pussy

She took his cock and lined it up. Naruto whimpered when his glans brushed against her hot labia. Tsunade smiled at him reassuringly and winked. Naruto seemed to take some comfort in the gesture. He took a deep breath and calmed down, though his cock was still twitching.

Tsunade’s smile turned into a grin, and she impaled herself fully on him in one go. Naruto cried out. Tsunade groaned deeply. Then she felt heat deep within her.

Naruto was cumming. Her pussy had just been too much for his overexcited cock. She adored how much he came. The boy kept pumping cum into her while she gyrated her hips, allowing him to plaster every nook and cranny deep inside her.

“So, how is your first taste of pussy, Naruto?”, she asked lasciviously once his orgasm subsided. He was still hard inside her. Naruto had flipped her switch, and he would have to endure her until she was sated.

He couldn’t respond. He mumbled something, or maybe he just made random noises.  
“Haven’t had enough to make up your mind, huh? Well, you’re lucky. We’re far from done”, she declared and started riding him.

The rest of the night was a blur for Naruto. He watched Tsunade’s giant breasts bouncing freely. He remembered grabbing them, feeling their warmth and softness. However, the thing that occupied him the most was Tsunade’s pussy.

That hot, slippery, tight hole that seemed to possess a life of its own. It stroked and squeezed him wonderfully. Naruto knew about sex, had fantasized about it, but he could’ve never imagined that it could feel so good! No matter how often he came, the feeling of Tsunade’s pussy on his cock kept him hard and ready for more.

The next day, he wasn’t sure if it had really happened or not. When Tsunade dropped by to check on him he decided to ask.  
“About last night...”  
“What are you talking about?”, Tsunade asked.  
“Didn’t you bath me last night?”, Naruto asked, not daring to look her in the eyes.  
“What? Naruto, I’m a doctor. I have better things to do than washing my patients. Nurses take care of that”, she said matter-of-factly.

“It was probably a dream”, Naruto sighed. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.  
“You dreamed about me washing you?”, Tsunade asked. A moment of silence passed. Tsunade’s expression darkened and she covered her chest with her coat. “Pervert”

Naruto blushed and denied such accusations, but Tsunade left in a huff. Once she closed the door behind her, she started snickering. She was definitely going to do that again. While the boy wasn’t much of a lover, he had the tool and the endurance to make her cum regardless. She thought that with some training he could be one hell of a ladykiller.

Naruto kept experiencing such dreams for the remainder of his stay. At first, he kept dreaming about Tsunade. Initially, she kept coming back under the pretense of wanting to wash his body, but soon she simply showed up naked and went straight to sucking him off.

The following day she acted as if nothing had happened, cementing Naruto’s belief that he was just having wild sex dreams. The dreams started to change though.

Women talk, and it didn’t take long for Tsunade to share her experiences with other women who were quite interested in checking out Naruto for themselves.

One night Naruto was visited by Anko. She showed up wearing nothing underneath her trench coat. Her tongue was extremely long, a trick Orochimaru had taught her, and she did incredible things to him with it.

After making him nice and slippery, she wrapped her impressive breasts around his cock and pleasured him thus. Tsunade had already given him a titfuck, but Anko’s was different.

With Tsunade, his cock was entirely engulfed by her massive tits, but with Anko his tip poked out between them. She unfurled her tongue and lashed his glans as she titfucked him.

It felt awesome, and Anko, feeling him throb, managed to wrap her lips around his shaft just in time to receive a big load. She drank it all seemingly without difficulty and released Naruto with a pop from her mouth.  
“Yummy. I love semen, though I also like to taste it here”, Anko said, turned her back on Naruto and lined her ass up with his cock.

“Wait! That’s the wrong hole!”, Naruto said just as Anko’s sphincter gave way. She hissed and moaned softly as she slid further along.  
“Oh, it’s the right hole alright, kid. Mmmh, damn you’re big”, she said, savoring the feeling of Naruto’s large cock balls deep up her ass.

Anko spent the rest of their time together bouncing. Naruto was mesmerized by the view of her round ass moving rapidly. He groped it and found it firm and supple. He would remember Anko’s tight ass fondly. The morning after, she had disappeared without a trace, of course, maintaining the illusion.

Another time, Naruto was visited by Shizune, Sakura and Ino.  
“Hey, Naruto. I just wanted to give the girls a lesson on the male body and thought that you would be the ideal teaching material”, Shizune said. Sakura and Ino were both blushing and fidgeting.

This was absurd. The excuse was pathetic, and Sakura and Ino would never go along with such a thing. Even Naruto could tell that he was clearly dreaming this time. He agreed to help, relaxed, and looked forward to whatever naughty stuff was going to happen. It was just like Shizune had planned.

Shizune’s lecture quickly devolved into heavy petting. She fondled Naruto’s balls and watched with amusement while Ino and Sakura tried their hand at stroking a dick for the first time.

“I need both hands to do this”, Sakura mumbled while tugging on Naruto.  
“Here, let me help you”, Shizune said and proceeded to droll onto his cock. “It’s more comfortable for him when you make it wet”.

“Looks like he likes it better this way”, Ino said. Naruto was sighing with relief, now that the dry tugging slowly became a proper handjob, by his beloved Sakura no less!

Naruto’s nice reactions were motivating Sakura. She was really getting into it, adding some of her own spit when she felt it getting dry again.  
“Do you enjoy this, Naruto?”, she asked. Rather than answer, Naruto thrust into her hands. Shizune chuckled.  
“He’s loving it. Don’t worry”

Sakura’s handjob was interrupted when Ino suddenly put her lips on Naruto’s glans and started going down on him.  
“Woah, what are you doing?”, Sakura asked. She let go of Naruto. Ino grabbed his dick instead and rose to answer.  
“It just… looked really good. I want it in my mouth. Dunno why”, she said, shyly.

“That’s quite alright, Ino”, Shizune said, “Keep going! Guys like it when you suck it”. Ino looked to Naruto for confirmation. He nodded, she smiled and went back to work.

Ino was a born cocksucker. Naruto was surprised by her skill. The way she used her tongue and her cheeks, the way she sucked and moaned, it all felt awesome. Shizune, Sakura and Naruto stared in disbelief when Ino managed to swallow every last inch of him without much trouble.

She kept him buried in her throat for a while. Naruto wasn’t sure what she was doing, but it felt great. So great, in fact, that he felt his climax coming on fast.

When she felt him throb, Ino slowly dragged her head up again, and just as she arrived at Naruto’s glans, he came.  
“Mmmh!”, Ino moaned as cum started filling her mouth. She felt a little lightheaded, she didn’t think to swallow it, so it kept filling her mouth until it started oozing out around her lips.

Once Naruto had finished, Ino pulled away and slowly started swallowing his semen. Meanwhile, Shizune gave him a quick clean up blowjob.

“How did you do that, Ino?”, Sakura asked and tried to deepthroat Naruto. After a few inches she started to gag and had to stop. “I can’t even go halfway without gagging”

“I don’t know. I just do it. I kinda wanna do it again, actually. Can I?”, she asked Shizune. The brunette couldn’t help but smile. It seemed like Ino had found her calling.

“Another time, Ino”, she said and started taking her clothes off. “I think it’s time we moved on to the main event”. She said as she climbed on top of Naruto.

“Can you girls see?”, Shizune asked when Naruto’s cock was poised and ready to penetrate her. The girls nodded. “Alright… Oooh”, Shizune moaned as she slowly impaled herself.

“Wow...”, the girls whispered in unison. Shizune’s pussy looked really tight. It was amazing to see Naruto’s whole big cock disappear inside her.

Even though it was supposed to be a demonstration, Shizune quickly lost her restraint. She started riding Naruto wildly. The bed creaked underneath them, Shizune pushed her boobs into Naruto’s face, and the girls started touching themselves.

Naruto busied himself by sucking Shizune’s nipples while she worked her hips exquisitely. The girls would remember many of her moves to try out later.

Shizune was so good, in fact, that Naruto couldn’t hold his load for very long. He started cumming without warning, and Shizune kept shaking her hips while he did.

Once Naruto was done, she slowly rose and relaxed. Semen started flowing out of her.  
“Sakura, here’s your chance to get a taste”, she said before turning to Naruto. “That felt really good. Thank you”, she said happily and kissed his forehead. Then she felt a tongue tentatively licking her pussy.  
“Clean it all up, Sakura”

After cleaning up and climbing off of Naruto, the girls eyed him hungrily.  
“Can we try that now?”, Ino asked.  
“Next time. I think Naruto could use a break”, Shizune said.  
“No… I’m fine...”, Naruto objected, sounding drowsy.  
“Well, he’s still hard, but it seems like he might pass out soon. It is pretty later after all”. Thus the episode was concluded, though they did come back for more.

Another noteworthy night was when Naruto was visited by Kurenai and Hinata.  
“There he is, Hinata”, The red eyed woman said. Hinata fidgeted around nervously and avoided eye contact with Naruto. “Just do what we practiced”

Hinata took deep breaths. Naruto was about to ask if she was okay when she suddenly started stripping. Within seconds Hinata stood naked before him.

Her skin was pure, and her boobs were surprisingly big. Bigger than Ino’s and Sakura’s for sure. He would get plenty of time to admire them since Hinata proceeded to climb on top of him.

She pulled the blanket away, leaving his exposed cock just below her hips. Kurenai whistled when she laid eyes upon it for the first time. Hinata just blushed until her head looked like a tomato.

She spat into her hands, grabbed Naruto’s cock and started rubbing it until it was fully erect and slippery. Then she tried to insert it. Both of them hissed at first. Hinata was tight, almost too tight. But the more she rubbed herself against it, the wetter she got.

Eventually, she managed to fit Naruto’s tip, and from there on it was only a matter of time. She slowly started grinding on his dick, working her way down his length inch by inch.

When she had fitted about half of it inside her, she started bouncing. Naruto liked the feeling and the view. Hinata boobs jiggled and her pussy squeezed him affectionately.

“Ah! Ha! Naruto! I love you! Naruto!”, Hinata started panting as she fucked him. Naruto found it odd that he would have such a dream about Hinata rather than Sakura, but he didn’t mind. Somehow hearing that made him happy.

Since it was his dream, he decided to indulge himself a little.  
“I love you, too, Hinata”, he said, grabbed her by the waist and started thrusting into her.

Hinata squealed. Her eyes went wide. She couldn’t believe what she had just heard, but she was so happy. Tear rolled down her cheeks and she started moving more wildly.

Kurenai watched Hinata fuck the boy of her dreams with wild abandon. She realized that Naruto wasn’t serious, but there was no need to tell Hinata just then. She didn’t want to ruin the moment for her pupil.

A short while later, they were approaching their climax. Hinata was moaning passionately, and when the hot seed started cumming out, she cried Naruto’s name and collapsed on top of him. He, meanwhile, couldn’t believe how tight Hinata’s pussy had gotten during her orgasm. He just kept cumming. Every movement felt so intense that he had to let out some more, and before long, Hinata’s pussy was overflowing with cum.

After all was said and done, Hinata was resting next to him and Naruto’s cock was still hard.  
“Impressive”, said Kurnei, “I suppose you won’t mind a little reward for making my pupil happy?”

Naruto didn’t get a chance to answer before she started sucking him off. He simply let it happen.

The morning after was when Naruto started doubting his dreams. A nurse had come in to wash him and discovered that his cock was covered in lipstick. It was the same color Kurenai usually used.

The lie was quickly uncovered afterward, though little changed. Women and girls wanted a piece of Naruto, and he was willing to give it to them. His stay at the hospital was a pleasurable experience, but all things come to an end.

Once Naruto had recovered, it was time to embark on his training trip with the pervy sage. On the day of their departure, Jiraiya was waiting for him at the village gate.

Just around the corner in an alley, Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were saying goodbye to Naruto. All three of them were vying for his cock. They were licking and sucking as much as they could. When the cock itself was occupied, the other girls went for his balls instead.

Naruto couldn’t resist for very long. When he was just about ready, the girls pulled back, opened their mouths, and awaited their reward. Naruto jerked off until cum started flying. He plastered all of their faces with white goo. They hummed happily and giggled as the warm stuff rained down upon them.

When he was done, Naruto had three pretty, cum-stained faces looking up at him.  
“Take care, Naruto”, Tsunade said, “Once you return, we will begin your sex training. Shizune and I will teach you all you need to know about pleasuring women”  
“That’s right”, Shizune said.  
“And Sakura will be your sparring partner”  
“Looking forward to it”, the pink haired girl said.

Naruto was looking forward to it, too. So much so that he almost didn’t want to leave. He did leave, after all, and he counted the days until his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finally got to show Anko and Kurenai some love.


	5. Chapter 5

“That feels great, Sarada”, Boruto sighed contently. She giggled happily in response. He was sitting on the edge of her bed while she went down on him in her room.

Sarada and Boruto had been fucking like rabbits for a while now, and no matter how loud they got, her mother never disturbed them. Sarada was puzzled by this, but Boruto knew better. Sakura was fully in favor of their relationship, after all.

Sarada’s room was their save haven to fuck however much they wanted, which meant it was one of Boruto’s most favorite places to be. He moaned when she swirled her tongue wildly around his glans for a while and petted her head. She had gotten really good at sucking cock lately.

While she kept sucking him noisily, Boruto looked up. It was a special day, after all. Sarada had brought a friend, and Boruto felt the excitement that only a new partner could elicit.

Chocho was watching Sarada’s head bob up and down between Boruto’s legs. She had used her ultimate technique, which meant that she was stunningly beautiful at the moment. Slender, busty, and with a beautiful face, she stood there, swallowing a lump in her throat.

She had gotten suspicious when Sarada had secret dealings all of a sudden. After some prodding, she spilled the beans, shocking Chocho. She had gushed about Boruto’s dick, how good he was at using it, and how much they were doing it. Chocho had never seen her that excited before, and since she had been interested in this sort of thing, she had asked if she could join in. Surprisingly, Sarada had readily agreed.

Now she stood there watching, naked. She had stripped together with Sarada, ad both girls got to watch Boruto’s cock swell right up. Sarada went right to blowing that huge thing, leaving Chocho to just stand there and gawk.

Boruto checked her out eagerly. He hadn’t had a new partner in a while, and Chocho looked great like that. While Sarada sucked him off, he thought about which positions he should try with her. He reckoned doing her doggystyle would be fun, but the prospect of watching her boobs bounce was alluring, too.

Is musings came to and end when Sarada pulled away and turned to her friend.  
“What are you waiting for, Chocho? There is more than enough for both of us!”, she said, stroking Boruto’s cock absentmindedly. Chocho came closer and sank to her knees right next to Sarada. Boruto eagerly awaited their team-up attack.

“So, I just take it into my mouth and lick it, right?”, Chocho asked, inspecting Boruto’s erection. Most girls might’ve been intimidated by its size, just like Sarada at first, but Chocho had eaten bigger wieners. Nothing she couldn’t handle. Yet, her heart was beating really fast. She was excited.

“Yeah, and make sure to lick the tip a lot. Boruto likes that”, Sarada said, holding his dick steady for Chocho to suck on. Boruto watched how her pursed lips came closer and made contact with his glans. They slowly rolled across it and stopped just past its ridge. He felt suction and a hot tongue clumsily rolling across it. It still felt pretty good though.

“Try taking it deeper, Chocho”, Sarada said. She put a hand on her friend’s head and started pushing her down. Boruto’s jaw started to drop as he felt his dick slowly sliding deeper into her mouth, and, eventually, down her throat. Sarada was shocked as well, but Chocho didn’t show any signs of discomfort, so she kept pushing, until she had swallowed every last inch of Boruto. He was very pleased with the warm throat squeezing his cock, and he showed it by moaning.

Sarada removed her hand, and after lingering a moment longer, Chocho came back up.  
“Was that right?”, she asked.  
“How did you swallow the whole thing? I barely take half before I start choking”, Sarada asked in return. Chocho shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I just did. It wasn’t very difficult. Did it really feel that good?”, she asked Boruto. He nodded.

After that, the girls teamed up. Sarada guided Chocho along the way. They licked along the entire length of his cock in tandem, lashed his glans with their tongues, and generally sucked whatever they could wrap their lips around. While Sarada gagged on his dick, trying to imitate Chocho, the new girl sucked his nuts.

It was intense, not only because they were good, but because Boruto had never had two girls doing him together before. While both of them were taking turns sucking his dick, it became too much to bear. Boruto pulled out, got up, and started jerking it furiously.  
“Come here, Chocho”, Sarada said, pulling her friend close. They put their heads together and opened their mouths, ready to receive their reward.

Boruto groaned deeply when he came. Long ropes of hot semen shot out. He tried to divide the load fairly between them, which made a huge mess. Both of their faces got splashed, and only very little actually landed in their mouths. The consequence was that Sarada went right to licking Chocho’s face clean after he was finished. Chocho was dazed after witnessing a male climax for the first time, and only really responded when Sarada shoved her tongue into her mouth. The girls made out for a while, and Boruto was happy to watch.  
“So, did you enjoy that, Chocho?”, Sarada asked breathlessly after they broke off their kiss.  
“Yeah, I did”, Chocho panted and smiled. “Do you think they sell semen-flavored snacks? That stuff is yummy!”. Hearing that put a grin on Boruto’s face. He would make sure to let her taste it a lot.

 

Chocho had gotten wet during the course of events, so they decided to move on to the main event. Boruto lay down on Sarada’s bed, and Chocho climbed on top. She wanted to go at her own pace.

Feeling his big tip pressing against her pussy was a little intimidating, but Sarada had claimed that the whole thing could fit, and that it felt really good, so she gathered her resolve, and simply plopped down.

Sarada gasped at the ballsy move while Boruto and Chocho cried out. For Boruto it was like getting rammed into a hot, velvety vice, threatening to crush him. Chocho felt like she was getting split in half for a second, before pleasurable heat started radiating from Boruto’s dick, filling her tummy. They stared at each other for a moment. Hen they grinned, and Chocho started moving her hips.

“Oh, fuck! This is amazing!”, she moaned and threw her head back. “And you guys do this all the time!?”. Sarada chuckled and smiled lewdly. She was relieved to see that Chocho was able to enjoy it right from the start.  
“Yeah, we do”, she said, climbing on top of Boruto. Her pussy was mere inches from his face, and he got to work eating her out right away. Sarada whimpered when his tongue wiggled its way into her hole. “You’ve seen nothing yet, Chocho. Look forward to it.

Sarada told the truth. After riding him into her first dick-induced orgasm, Chocho rolled off of him and lay still, breathing hard. Before she knew what was happening, Boruto had climbed between her legs and rubbed his glans along her labia.  
“W-wait… I need a minu-aaaah!”, she cried when he shoved it back in. “Boruto, please! I can’t…!”, she whimpered. It was totally different with him on top. The thrusts were faster, the angles changed constantly. He was rubbing all kinds of places that hadn’t seen any action up until now, and it was overwhelmingly good. On top of that, he was fondling her boobs and playing with her nipples. He seemed to know exactly where her buttons were and how to press them. It wasn’t fair!

Boruto enjoyed reducing the headstrong girl into a pile of whimpers and moans. He sampled her pussy thoroughly, exploring every nook and cranny. Her tight grip on him was awesome, and her hot hone was overflowing, making thrusting easy. Her boobs were nice handfuls, and pinching her nipples made her shudder. With nice reactions like that, he already saw himself doing her on a regular basis.

Sarada snuggled up to Chocho.  
“Isn’t it amazing?”, she asked.  
“Uhu!”, Chocho squealed. She squealed even more when Sarada let a hand slip between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Chocho arched her back off of the sheets and remained tense for a few seconds, until she found release with a scream. She came and squirted, and fell back onto the sheets.

“Almost there!”, Boruto panted. He kept slamming Chocho’s pussy even through her orgasm. She mumbled something and smiled. Sarada had a pretty good idea of what it might’ve been when Chocho wrapped her legs around Boruto and pulled him in for a kiss.

He went balls deep and came. Sarada watched Chocho expression through her first creampie. Her eyes went wide for a moment, but quickly glazed over and slowly closed again, while she grinned and giggled. Boruto groaned a few times as he pumped thick loads of semen into her. When he pulled out, jizz came pouring out of her right away, staining Sarada’s sheets.

Their host went right ahead and started licking Chocho’s pussy to savor as much of the semen as she could, which was a sight Boruto definitely enjoyed. He moved over to Chocho’s head, cock still hard.  
“How was your first time, Chocho?”, he asked warmly. She looked up at him and sighed contently. She put a hand on Sarada’s head and caressed it, making the young Uchiha hum happily.  
“It was awesome”, she told him.  
“Are you ready for more then?”, Boruto asked, wiggling his cock right in front of her face. Chocho stared at the big, glistening organ and smiled lewdly.  
“When has a single course ever satisfied me?”, she asked playfully, before taking him into her mouth again.

 

In another room of the house, Sakura was putting on lingerie. She could hear the kids going at it. It sounded like it was Sarada’s turn with Boruto now. She had been listening from the very beginning, and Chocho’s shriek had startled her a bit, but she knew the boy could handle it thanks to her master’s teachings.

Sakura herself was going out for a date with Naruto and some of his girls. Listening to the kids had gotten her wet, and she hoped that Naruto would want to get down to business quickly. She needed some cock, and she didn’t want to disturb the kids’ fun for a quick round with Boruto.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a special day for Tsunade. It was her birthday. She didn’t tell anyone how old she actually was, of course, and no one bothered to ask. What mattered was that she looked like a smoking hot twenty-something year old, and she was going to spend her day the way a bombshell like her deserved, courtesy of her two favorite boys.

She giggled excitedly and licked her painted lips when they pulled down their pants. They were hefty, yet flaccid. They would grow so much longer and fatter… The thought made her mouth water. She looked up and smiled at them lasciviously.

Naruto grinned right back. The current Hokage had thought of this little gift. Tsunade turned her head and saw Boruto’s bashful face. She wondered what was bothering him. Maybe he felt insecure because his father’s cock was bigger than his, or maybe he just found the situation awkward? Regardless, Tsunade smooched his glans first to make him more comfortable.

Tsunade had lost count of how many times Naruto had gangbanged her all on his own. She loved sex, and her motto was the more the merrier. There was nothing quite like being surrounded by a bunch of big, sturdy cock, ready to pound her until she passed out.

Just thinking about it made her wet. She was already naked, squatting between the two of them. She had also lost count of how many times she had fucked Boruto at that point. Her current pupil was very gifted, though his coordination with shadow clones still needed work.

However, the fact that he had agreed to this excited Tsunade to no end. Despite her copious amounts of sexual experiences, she had never gotten double-teamed by a father and son duo.

She stroked their cock until they were nice and hard, which didn’t take long. They had saved up for her, they had told her. Naruto’s cock was as impressive as ever. Thick, long, with a pair of big balls to feed lots of sticky jizz to greedy sluts such as herself. Boruto’s was nothing to scoff at, being considerably bigger than the average adult in every respect, but he couldn’t quite match his father. Yet.

Tsunade wrapped her lips around Boruto’s cock and started sucking leisurely.  
“Ahh… Tsunade…”, he sighed, putting a hand on her head and lightly thrusting into her mouth. Considering how full of cock her mouth was at that moment, she had no doubt that Boruto would grow to be just as impressive as Naruto in time. She had been looking forward ever since she happened upon him jerking off in the bathroom. This threesome was going to be amazing, no doubt, but getting Naruto and an adult Boruto to team up on her would be divine!

She let up when he started twitching and went to town on Naruto for a bit.  
“Finally!”, the Hokage laughed when his dick disappeared down her gullet. Years of intercourse had made her intimately familiar with Naruto’s penis. Every fat inch, every wrinkle, every throbbing vein running across that beastly thing… she knew and loved them all.

She treated him rougher than Boruto. She knew Naruto could take it, that was what she had trained him for, after all. Boruto was still learning, she had to cut him some slack. She sucked him off noisily, swallowing most of his cock, leaving only a few inches for her hand to stroke. When she needed a breather, she released him and slobbered all over both of their nuts for a moment.

They seemed to thoroughly enjoy her service. Their breathing gradually got heavier, and they started vying for her attention.  
“Don’t forget about me”, Boruto said when she was worshipping his father’s balls, grabbed her head and pulled her towards his cock. Seeing the boy being so assertive in front of his dad pleased her.

Instead of pulling her off of his son, Naruto stepped around and started poking at Tsunade’s face.  
“Come on, Granny, you can take both!”, he said. Tsunade released Boruto and pulled them closer. The boy seemed uncomfortable getting pressed against his dad like that, but she would make him forget all about that in a second.

She swallowed both of them at once, making them moan.  
“That’s more like it”, Naruto sighed contently. With two big cocks in her mouth, Tsunade really couldn’t take a break. If her tongue wasn’t licking one of them, it was wrapped around the other. On top of that, it was a tight fit. Most of the time she was simply licking both of them whether she liked it or not. Fortunately, she loved it!

“This is so weird!”, Boruto said, his voice shaking. His cock was constantly rubbing against the inside of her cheeks, but also against his father’s cock. It was super gross, but somehow Tsunade managed to make it feel good.  
“You should get used to it. You’ll be feeling it a lot once you get good at using shadow clones for this sort of thing”, Naruto told him. He was missing the point, but Boruto didn’t bother explaining it to him. He just looked down at the birthday girl, stuffing her face.

When it came time for the first of assuredly many loads that day, Tsuande pulled both of them out, opened her mouth wide, pointed their dicks at it and jerked their slippery cocks hard and fast.  
“Come on, boys! Feed me!”, she moaned. It was too good to resist. Father and son fired thick blasts of jizz straight into her mouth. She milked them like a pro, squeezing every last drop out of their gorgeous cocks. When they were done, she gave each a smooch to suck out any remains before opening up and showing them what they had given her. Tsunade’s mouth almost overflowed from the combined ejaculate. Even her tongue churning it almost made her spill some.

After swallowing it, Tsunade walked over to her bed and crawled onto it, moving deliberately and slowly. All her movements were smooth and sensual.  
“You’ve had your fun. How about you show me a good time now, boys?”, she said, spreading her legs. Her pussy was already glistening.

Both of them licked their lips like hungry dogs, faced with a juicy steak. They both moved, and, upon realizing that both of them wanted to eat Tsunade’s pussy, played rock-paper-scissors to see who would get to.

Naruto won, and went right to work.  
“Oh, fuck!”, Tsunade said gleefully when his tongue dug straight into her honeypot. Only a moment later, Boruto jumped onto the mattress and grabbed her boobs. Thus, Tsunade got to enjoy the combined efforts of Naruto’s expert cunnilingus, and Boruto’s enthusiastic boob play.

“Mmmh, you two make an amazing team”, she moaned, grabbing Naruto’s head and pulling him closer. She had gotten so used to him simply overwhelming her with shadow clones that she had forgotten that Naruto was entirely capable of satisfying her all on his own. He ate pussy like a champ, lapping up her honey, diving deep inside her, and giving her clit a good workout seemingly effortlessly. Surely, the result of her training!

But the heat of passion running through her body, culminating deep in her belly, waiting to burst, was not his work alone. Boruto loved her tits, and he made sure to show her just how much. He massaged them ceaselessly, and squeezed them just the way she liked it. His lips were preoccupied with sucking her nipples the entire time, and Tsuande particularly enjoyed it when he took both of them into his mouth at once. Him putting his teeth to carefully calculated use was the cherry on top.

After a couple luxurious minutes, Tsunade felt her lust boiling over. She tensed up and cried out. That was all Boruto saw of her orgasm, but Naruto’s face got splashed.

After a short breathed, Tsunade and Boruto both looked at the Hokage, his face dripping.  
“I take it you liked it?”, Naruto asked, wiping his face. Tsunade smirked.  
“Maybe a little bit”, she said, and gave Boruto a peck on the cheek. “My chest is on fire thanks to you”.  
“Well, maybe you’ll like this a little more then?”, Naruto asked and slapped his dick onto her pubic mound.

Boruto had done that many times with Tsunade, but now, seeing his father do it, really gave him perspective on just how huge his dick was. Surely, Tsunade preferred that thing to his cock.

Tsunade chuckled and adjusted her position on the bed, so her head was hanging off of the edge.  
“Sure! Meanwhile, Boruto can take my throat for a ride”, she said huskily, winking at the boy. They each got in position, and on the count of three they shoved their cocks into her.

Tsunade came immediately. Feeling her pussy getting stretched by the entirety of Naruto’s massive cock, and her throat stuffed by Boruto’s hefty member pushed her over the edge. It wasn’t just the stimulation though. The thought of those two in particular, her favorite pupils, father and son, with their huge penises, stuffing her holes and making her their cumdump was just too exciting.

As expected of those ferocious studs, they were undeterred by her squealing and writhing. They knew what she was like when she came, and they weren’t even close yet, so they just went ahead and started pounding her.

“Geez, Tsunade, it’s like a broken faucet down here! This is really doing it for you, huh?”, Naruto asked, bemusedly. He could move his big dick in and out of her perfect little pussy effortlessly. The only answer he got was a low chuckle. She didn’t feel like pushing Boruto away to answer.

The boy was fucking her throat unabashedly. He knew she could take a rough ride, and he knew she liked feeling balls slapping against her face, so he made sure to give it to her really good. He had put his knees on the edge of the bed, right next to her head, so he could screw her throat more easily, while fondling her tits some more. A lesser woman would’ve had trouble keeping her lunch down, let alone breathing, but it was perfect for Tsunade. She firmly grasped his butt and welcomed him in her tight throat.

After getting spit-roasted for a few minutes, Tsunade shoved Boruto away and told them to switch places.  
“Why?”, the boy asked.  
“You get to creampie me first, or do you want to take a stab at your dad’s sloppy seconds?”, Tsuande asked, smirking. Boruto nodded and obeyed.  
“So, sloppy seconds are good enough for me?”, Naruto asked, slapping his hard cock against Tsunade’s chin.  
“Don’t be a baby, Nar-urrgh, mmmh”, she mumbled as Naruto fed her his cock.

Boruto went wild inside her pussy. He wanted to make sure to dump the biggest load he could all the way inside her. Similarly, Naruto’s fat nuts slapping her face made her giggle. Thanks to Boruto’s efforts, her throat was loosened up enough to make even taking Naruto’s enormous cock a breeze.

As Tsunade’s pleasure grew she started moaning more. Before long, she felt her lovers twitching, and eagerly anticipated their release. Naruto went first this time, dumping a big load straight down Tsunade’s throat. Feeling the warmth filling her belly made her cum. Her vaginal muscles flexed suddenly, pushing Boruto over the edge. He slammed his dick balls deep inside her and filled her up while playing with her clit. The second warm injection and the rough stimulation made Tsunade cum one more time. Her muffled moans filled the air while she writhed in pleasure and the boys flooded her insides with their semen.

Once she was free of them, Tsunade giggled to herself.  
“You two are going to kill me at this rate. That felt incredible…”.  
“But we’re just getting started”, Naruto said, picking her up and lifting her into his lap. “Come on, Boruto. It’s time to show the master what the pupils can really do!”, he said cheerfully. Tsunade’s pussy was poised just above his hefty member, and Naruto spread her butt cheeks to show his son the tight hole he was to fuck next.

Her anus glistened from her juices. She was positively dripping.  
“Boruto, don’t keep me waiting. This is supposed to be my present, right?”, Tsunade asked, pursing her lips. She licked one of her fingers, slid it knuckle-deep into her ass and pulled it out again. “I need something big and manly in there. Think you can help me with that?”

He knew that she was putting on a slutty act, but it made Boruto’s cock throb regardless. He got into position, and with each of them prodding one of her holes, Tsunade started counting down.  
“Three… two… one… g-OOOOHHHH!”, she screamed.

When she felt her two favorite cocks not only piercing her deeply at the same time, but rub against each other through what little flesh separated them inside her, she immediately creamed herself. Naruto and Boruto both groaned when their cock got squeezed hard for a moment, but it was smooth sailing afterwards.

Feeling a lot more relaxed after another climax, Tsunade simply let the boys do the work, and they worked hard. Repeated orgasms would’ve been assured with Naruto plowing her pussy, but with Boruto screwing her butt with all his might on top, she quickly became an inarticulate mess.

Tsunade’s howling and the sounds of bodies slapping together filled the air for hours. After filling her up together, Boruto and his dad switched places, tried different positions, and got busy covering Tsunade’s body in cum once her holes were overflowing.

When Tsunade begged for a breather, they simply fucked her tits while her sloppy holes recovered. Boruto had had a lot of sex at this point, but he had never had such a wild night.

The end of the line for him arrived when he was laying on the bed, exhausted from moving his hips vigorously for hours. Tsunade was giving him head, while his dad fucked her from behind. Naruto was seemingly unfazed by the hours of wild sex so far. Boruto found that admirable, in a weird way. He shook his drowsy head and focused on Tsunade instead. She was sucking so greedily, so whorishly, he had never seen her like that before, and it turned him on. He wanted to drive her wild like that all on his own someday.

Eventually, he couldn’t resist her anymore, and came in her mouth one last time. He was exhausted, and not much came out anymore, but Tsunade still hummed happily and sucked it all up. He was so tired that he passed out.  
So, this is what it’s like when adults fuck, he thought before sleep took him.

 

“Seems like my boy is out of commission”, Naruto said warmly, while ceaselessly moving his hips  
“He lasted a lot longer than I expected. Such a good boy”, Tsuande groaned and gave him a big smooch on the forehead. Then, Naruto grabbed her tits and pulled her up.  
“Since it’s just us now, how about we finish your birthday celebration with a bang?”, he murmured into her ear. Tsunade kissed him deeply before answering.  
“Sounds great”, she said. Right away, shadow clones started appearing. Hands started grabbing her and pushed her into the sheets. It was like a tidal wave of Naruto’s, come to crush her with pleasure.

 

Boruto woke up the next morning to find Tsunade at the foot of the bed, sleeping soundly and covered from head to toe in jizz. His dad was gone. He woke her up and they went to take a shower together.  
“Did you enjoy the gift?”, he asked once he recognized her again. She pushed him into a wall and gave him a deep kiss. It was so long and so passionate that it made Boruto pop a boner, despite how worn out he was.  
“It was lovely, Boruto”, she told him eventually, “all because of you. I’ll never forget my first threesome with a father and his son. So naughty”, she said, grinning. Boruto blushed a little. It was quite naughty indeed, but after everything he had learned from her, it had just seemed like a good idea. He would do that again for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been posting here for about a year now. It's been wild, and mostly a positive experience. Thank you for making it so, whether you've been following me for a while or if you've only just gotten around to my stuff. I hope you enjoyed this instalment, and will enjoy my posts in the future.
> 
> Here is to another good year. Cheers!


End file.
